You're The Only Reason That I'm Not Afraid to Fly
by NightWild
Summary: Petunia and Lily. Sisterly love. Well, not so much. Oneshot.


"**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever own it. I'd be filthy stinking rich by now if I did and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

**A.N. **So, basically, I'm just posting my old oneshots. This is the second and last. Enjoy, kiddos! P.S. This one's suck-ish too.

* * *

_Lily Evans picked up a fallen flower behind a bush. "Lils, what are you doing?" Petunia Evans asked her sister cautiously. _

_"Look at what I can do, Tuney!" Lily said excitedly. Lily held out her palm in front of Petunia and the flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster. (_**A.N. **Okay. Credits, of course, goes to Jo on this part. I siriusly couldn't think of anything to type. So, yeah. Please tell Jo not to kill me...?)

_"Stop it!" Petunia shrieked. _

_"It's not hurting you." _

_"Freak!" _

_Lily sighed as her sister ran away from her._

Lily woke up from her dream, more like a memory, sweating, tears streaming down her face. "I love you and I miss you, Tuney." she whispered to herself.

"You okay, Lils?" Hestia Jones, her best friend, asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." Lily answered.

Hestia opened her night light beside on her desk and saw Lily's face all red and puffy. Hestia's face turned into a look of concern and ran to Lily's bed. "What happened? You dreamt of her again, didn't you?"

Lily nodded in response as tears started to fill her eyes again. "I just miss her so much."

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"It's not that easy, Hest. Believe me" Lily said looking straight in Hestia's eyes.

"C'mon, Lils. It's our 7th year here at Hogwarts. Aren't you going to try and fix your relationship with her before you go off and start to work? I mean, you're going to be an Auror and sometimes they stay away from their family for weeks, months, or years. Heck, I bet some don't even come back anymore." Hestia told her.

"I don't know. She's marrying that whale, Vernon, in a few months and he's going to take her away from me forever and...and...oh, I don't know! I don't even know if she still loves me. She ignores me every summer I come home and only talks to me to blame me that I took her things away from her again. Hest, what if she hates me?" Lily said. Her sobs began to increase and Hestia became more worried and tried to comfort her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Lils, look at me." Hestia said and pulled Lily's face up and looked at her straight in the eye. "I know she loves you, Lils. And I hope you know that too. She's your sister. Deep down in her heart, I know she cares for you. She may not be the ideal sister you wanted but at least you know she's there for you ... er, sometimes. But think of it this way, you're lucky you have a sister. I don't have one because I'm an only child. Hell, I'd even take Petunia from you if I was that desperate to have sister." Hestia said. They both laughed at Hestia's last sentence.

"She's all yours." Lily joked.

"You feeling better, yeah?" Hestia said, still giggling a little.

"Yup. A lot. Thanks, Hest. I wish you were my sister." Lily smiled at her.

"Aw, I wish you were mine too."

Lily looked at the time and saw it was 1 am in the morning. "Shoot." Lily muttered. "We better go to sleep now. It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow." Hestia nodded.

_A Few Months Later_

Lily was sitting in the front pew of the chapel and she watched as the doors opened and saw Petunia walk down the aisle gracefully, her arm clutched to her father's arm. Tears formed in her eyes as she came closer to Vernon. Mr. Evans whispered something in her ear and Petunia smiled before letting go of him. He kissed her on the cheek and stood beside Mrs. Evans. Lily smiled and the tears fell down on the floor.

"Do you, Vernon Dursley, take Petunia Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Vernon.

"I do." Vernon answered.

"And do you, Petunia Evans, take Vernon Dursley, as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Petunia. Before Petunia answered, she glanced at Lily, who was smiling at her and turned to look back at Vernon. "I do."

With those two last words, tears streamed down Lily's cheeks. It was both tears of joy and sadness. She knew her sister was happy with Vernon but he would be taking her only sister away from her forever. She promised that when she had children, she would never let this happen to them.

Later, at the reception, Lily was sitting alone on the table. She felt so empty inside. If only they would've fixed their relationship earlier, this would never happen. Lily imagined Petunia and her laughing and hugging right now but she shook off that image in her head because that would never happen.

"Now, let's call the bride's sister on the floor!" The speaker announced. Both Petunia and Lily were startled.

Lily stood up shakily from her chair and took the mic. "Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming. First of all, Vernon, please take good care of my sister. She loves you very much. Don't hurt her. And Tuney, I just want you to know that even though we didn't get along very well, I still love you." At this, she broke down into tears. She ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Her make-up was all smudged now and her hair was messy. She heard someone coming in and she fixed herself. It was Petunia who entered and her face showed no emotion. "Hey." Lily said awkwardly.

"Hi." Petunia replied.

"Listen, Tuney-"

"Please, Lily. We're too old to call each other stupid silly nicknames." said Petunia.

"Oh. Sorry. But please listen to me. I'm sorry if I'm not the sister you wanted me to be. And even though we fought most of the time every time I come home, I still love you. Petunia, please forgive me." Lily pleaded.

"It's too late for 'Sorry's' now, Lily." Petunia said sternly.

"Please, Petunia. You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly."

"No, Lily. Like I said, it's too late." Petunia said coldly and then she turned on her heel and went away. Lily sat there she began to cry softly.

* * *

**A.N. **Too much tears? I know. It sucks. I didn't bother puting in spaces anymore or make the thought Italic. Just figure it out. Wait. _Are _there any thoughts here? Eh. I dunno. It's 1 am in the morning I have to sleep. Cheerio! FLAME MY CRAPPY WRITING, BABY! IDGAF.


End file.
